


Morganite

by BlueLightningAndNexus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is a rebellious teen, Fusion, Morganite - Freeform, Rose Quartz tries her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightningAndNexus/pseuds/BlueLightningAndNexus
Summary: After Amethyst broke out of the Temple and tried to run away, Rose and the others caught up to her. Amethyst is in a horrible mood, but Rose knows how to cheer her up.Set one year before Rose got pregnant, back when the Crystal Gems were still anomalies of the town.(I love fusion and this is set in the same continuity as Fusion Redemption).
Relationships: Amethyst & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Kudos: 9





	Morganite

Amethyst was sitting on the beach, letting the tan, almost white sand comfort the young Gem with its heat. The tide had risen to the point that every few seconds, the water would just barely make contact with her extended toes. She looked up at the pink-and-orange sunset, and closed her eyes, wishing that this sense of freedom would last forever.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

No sooner did Amethyst feel this immense and wonderful independence did Pearl, Rose, Greg and Garnet all roll over in Greg's van, and all four (five technically) ran out. To absolutely no one's surprise, Garnet and Pearl were the first to react.

"How could you do this!" screamed Pearl angrily as she ran over to the purple, rebellious Quartz Gem. Pearl tried to grab for Amethyst's wrist, but the latter crawled backwards, only to be stopped in her tracks by a very frustrated, very annoyed, and very ticked off Garnet.

"Don't. Try. Anything," said Garnet as she grabbed Amethyst by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Ow! OW! What the heck!" cried Amethyst as Garnet dragged Amethyst by her hair.

Rose cringed at the sight of her fellow Gem in pain. "Be careful with her, Garnet," said Rose as she walked over to the three Gems quarreling. Greg held out his right arm to stop Rose. Rose looked at Greg with one of those looks that broke his heart, pleading for them to stop, but also hoping that Amethyst is just being wrongly accused.

"Rose," said Greg softly as he looked up to his girlfriend, "we both know Amethyst broke out. And now...we just gotta let them burn each other out."

Amethyst shook free from Garnet's grip, loosing a handful of hair in the process, only to be met with a barrage of yelling from both the scarlet and white Gems.

"You shouldn't have left the temple! Why did you leave the temple!" cried Pearl.

"Why do you think!" screamed Amethyst in response. "I'm sick of all your rules! I can't believe the Crystal Gems fought for this planet, but I can't even look at it without being glared at, let alone explore it!"

"We put that fence there for a reason!" Garnet angrily replied.

"But Rose is dating Greg! Why is she exempt from the rules?!" replied Amethyst.

Pearl opened her mouth to reply, to give some good argument that would finally shush the younger gem, but almost instantly, she realized that she had no argument for Amethyst's logic. Amethyst and Garnet scowled at each other for a brief millisecond, before both turning to Rose. Greg looked up at his girlfriend, concerned, but the leader of the Crystal Gems was stunned into silence for the first time in her life.

"I...don't bring me into this," said Rose timidly. Rose's shame made Amethyst's heart break into a million pieces; how could the savior of Earth, the leader of the fiercest group of rebels in the galaxy, feel such mortification.

Garnet placed her face in her hand in confusion and discouragement, before taking off her visor and rubbing her three eyes. Amethyst briefly had a moment of sympathy for her caretaker, before she flipped around and looked at Pearl. The white spear-user, clearly embarrassed and discouraged, sighed and replied "I don't know why."

Amethyst's sadness intensified along with her anger.

Greg was, for the first time, the only one with an answer.

"Amethyst," he said calmly as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "let's take you home."

_______________________________________________________________

Garnet, Rose and Pearl were all sitting in the living room, discussing what to do with Amethyst and their sets of rules.

"I think we should continue to enforce our previous rules," said Pearl. "We could try to make the fence bigger."

"That won't do anything," said Garnet. "Amethyst is strong enough to break through the fence, and she can shapeshifting into dozens of different animals, so flying above the fence wouldn't be too much of a problem."

Rose just looked up at the two Gems. "Maybe we should just...take down the fence."

"Rose," said Pearl, "I thought you were on our side."

"I'm on no one's side," said Rose. "But the hypocrisy that I can have a boyfriend and Amethyst can't go outside bothers me."

"Yeah," said Pearl, "but Amethyst is so much younger then you."

"We are Gems," said Garnet flatly, "and age has nothing to do with us. Pearl, you're six thousand years old, but Ruby and Sapphire are older then that, yet they still compose me, and I've been around for a couple thousand years."

"Garnet," asked Rose, "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," shad Garnet as she sat down on the floor, "that age is relative when you and all of your friends are immortal."

"Garnet!" said Pearl angrily, "I thought you were arguing for the rules."

"I'm just playing Devils advocate," said Garnet.

Pearl sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration. "I'm going to go...to my room."

Rose looked around. "Wait, where's Amethyst?" asked the large, pink Gem.

"In her room," said Pearl as she walked through the door on the far end of the temple.

Rose got up from her position leaning against the wall and walked to the door, before lifting up the helm of her dress, revealing the pink rose quartz gemstone and allowing the door to open. Rose walked through the door into her cloudy, beautiful, expansive room.

"Room," said Rose, "please take me to Amethyst's room. The real one, if you will."

A cluster of five clouds all moved aside, revealing a purple pole for Rose to slide down. Completely ignoring the pope all together, Rose walked over to the hole and jumped down it, falling at a decelerated pace, and eventually touching the ground.

"Amethyst!" cried Rose. "AMETHYST!" she continued.

Rose got no response.

The pink Quartz-type Gem groaned in frustration, looked back at the pole that led to her room, and jumped up the twenty feet with her density-controlling powers. Rose reached the ground of her room, with her bare feet gently touching the cloud floor. 

"Where could she be?" Rose asked herself. "Room," she said, "please take me to the top of the temple."

The room started to shift drastically, and Rose almost lost her balance and fell over as the clouds beneath her feet shifted into rectangular shapes and formed a series of stairs. She climbed the pink stairs, taking her several stories high. When she reached the final stair, the pink sky of her room seemed to open up, revealing a circle that seemed to lead to the night sky of Beach City. 

Rose grabbed onto the edge of the circle, and pulled herself up, arriving at a ledge around the neck of the Crystal Temple's fusion statue. Rose now saw that her room opened up a hole in its ceiling to the exterior of the Temple. Looking around, she couldn't see Amethyst, or anyone else for that matter, on the Crystal Statue. 

"Amethyst!" she screamed, with her hands cupped to increase her volume, "Where are you!!"

No response. 

Deciding to try another location, Rose jumped twice onto two other ledges, each jump a little over twelve feet high, before arriving at the very top of the Temple, above the head of the Statue and at the base of the light house. The Crystal Gem leader looked up to the top floor of the lighthouse, where she saw a dim, yellowish light. 

"Amethyst!" she yelled at the lighthouse, "I'm coming up!". 

Rose then jumped up the 25-foot lighthouse, gracefully descending on a ledge next to the patio. She peaked in, and saw Amethyst in her torn, sandy dress, with hot tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Amethyst," Rose said quietly and expertly in her gentle, motherly voice. 

Amethyst gradually looked up and saw her caretaker, before squirming away violently. "What are you doing here!" she said in a throaty, annoyed voice. 

"I got worried about you. You vanished when Garnet, Pearl and I were all arguing."

"Pearl didn't even notice, did she."

"Oh, come on you know-"

"She didn't," Amethyst repeated bluntly, "did she?"

Rose bit her lip. "No. I was the only one that noticed. Greg went home a while ago."

"Ugh!" cried Amethyst as she started pulling at her hair, "why is she always like this! Why can't she ever just allow me to go outside! After Greg ran through the fence, Pearl was lecturing me about how I couldn't go out, and she was the first to get to work on repairing it. She didn't even ask us!"

"But Amethyst," Rose said soothingly, "Pearl is a member of our family. And we have to work together."

"But we're such opposites!" Amethyst said in a half-scream. "She's always one to point out flaws, and she..."

Curious, Rose looked at the younger Gem. "She's what?"

"She's...so devoted to you," replied Amethyst as she buried her head in her knees. 

Rose stared in Amethyst in shock. She got up from her crouching position next to Amethyst and walked over to the window, before sitting down on the ledge of it. "I had no idea this was such a concern for you."

"But it's not," said Amethyst innocently, as she tried to defend herself. "It's just...annoying. She always adds onto what you say, she never has any ideas for herself, and she's always following around like a lovesick puppy."

"I have no idea what that means," said Rose flatly. 

"Me neither. I just heard Greg use it to describe her once," said Amethyst as she pulled her face out of her hands. 

"Yeah."

An awkward silence ensued. 

"Hey!" proclaimed Rose as she shot off her feet, "Why don't we form Morganite! That always seems to cheer you up."

Amethysts expressions lifted instantly. "Really!" she said, a massive smile forming across her lips and stretching along her face. "You really mean it!"

"Sure!" replied Rose, as she reached out her hand, which Amethyst gladly took to pull herself up to her feet. "Do you remember the steps to the dance?" asked Rose as she brought Amethyst's small arms to her waist and placed her arms on the purple Gem's shoulders. 

"I think so," said Amethyst as she angled her feet. "Isn't it step, step, step, then you twirl me, and then you lift me up?"

"You do remember!" said Rose delightfully. 

"It's one of only two fusion dances that I've done, the other being Opal," replied Amethyst. 

Rose and Amethyst stepped to the left, to the right, their feet overlapping each other, before they started walking backwards, then walking forwards. Amethyst got on one foot and started spinning around like a ballerina, the way Pearl taught her, holding onto Rose's extended hand for balance. Rose then reached forward, picked Amethyst up by the waist, and held her up above her own head. A magenta light came from both of their gemstones, and the familiar feeling of them being fused started to overwhelm them. 

Morganite stood at about ten feet tall, just a little lower then the ceiling, and she had two arms, two legs, and four eyes. She let out a chuckle as she examined herself; it had been a few months since she was formed, and she had to get used to the feeling. She looked at her amaranth purple and magenta crayola hair, and tied the messiest back parts of it into a ponytail. 

"I haven't done this in a while," Amethyst spoke through her. 

"It's fun, isn't it," replied Rose. 

"Oh yes," replied Amethyst internally, "and extremely relaxing."

Amethyst tried to summon Rose's shield, but the large weapon smashed partially into the wall, crushing and breaking the wood on it. 

"Let's refrain from doing that," said Rose through Morganite's voice. This was always the most awkward part of fusion; having a conversation with yourself. 

"We really should've done this outside," said no one in particular through Morganite. 

The fusion sat down on the ground and let the calmness of the room and the night sky take her in, before Amethyst--through the fusion--finally said "I think I'm ready to defuse."

"Okay," she replied to herself. 

A purple-pink light started coming from Morganite's arms, then her feet, and legs, then her eyes and scalp, then her temples, and finally, her gemstones, before all that was left as Rose and Amethyst, both sitting on the ground in the same position as their fusion moments ago. 

"That always cheers me up," said Amethyst as a massive grin poured onto her face. 

"Yeah," said Rose, "me too."


End file.
